


Not Where You Belong

by ViaLethe



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [10]
Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: She should have known what his daemon would be, really.
Relationships: Jessica Jones & Matt Murdock
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656424
Kudos: 36





	Not Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 3 Sentence Ficathon, off the prompt: _Netflix Defenders, any, daemon AU_

“It would be a fucking bat,” Jessica says, pulling a flask from her pocket, watching Murdock’s daemon flutter above his head.

Over her shoulder, a dense weight shifts, her own badger baring his teeth at the bat as she flits close and away, always just out of range.

“If you make a single ‘blind-as-a’ joke, I’ll kick your ass,” Matt says, weary, but reaching for the flask anyhow, and she’s not sure which she’s more offended by - the theft of her booze or the fact that he thinks her sense of humor would ever be _that_ pathetic.


End file.
